Our Future
by DanversFrost35
Summary: Kara Zor-El was a girl from Krypton. Mon-El was a prince from Daxam. They fell in love but was separated when Mon-El was sent to space to escape the lead in the air, causing him to hit a disruption. While trying to find a way back to Mon-El, Kara accidentally gets sent to the future where she witnesses Blight with her own eyes. Bringing back some old characters into the plot.
1. Kara's dream

**_"My name is Kara Zor-El. I'm from Krypton. I'm a refugee on this planet. I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin, but my pod got knocked off-course and by the time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superman! I hid who I really was, until one day, when an accident forced me to reveal myself to the world. To most people, I'm a reporter at CatCo. Worldwide Media, but in secret, I work with my adopted sister for the D.E.O. to protect my city from alien life and anyone else that means to cause it harm._**  
 ** _I am... Supergirl!"_**

 **Kara closed her eyes, as she was floating in midair in her Supergirl costume. She smiled as she breathed in the morning air, remembering what the 'S' on her top stood for: Stronger Together, her family, the House of El's coat-of-arms. Then, a man came up to her, pressing his lips to hers instantly. When they pulled away, Kara saw something familiar in his eyes. The shimmer of love. She grinned as she caressed her first alien ex-boyfriend's cheek.**

 **"How's my beautiful Kryptonian princess?" The Daxamite prince asked in his soothing voice. Kara smiled, "I'm doing very well, my handsome Daxamite prince."**

 **Wait, Kara thought, he left, then how is he here? This cannot be real!**

 **Mon-El leaned in for a kiss, and although Kara's mind told her no, she pressed her lips against his, enjoying his scent.**

Just as she was about to pull away, her heard a loud beeping noise. Looking at Mon-El, her vision started to cloud. He smiled at her as he held her hand, "Wake up, Kara, wake up!" Then, the silhouette faded away.

Her eyes flew open. Was that really a dream? Alex was shaking her, "Kara, wake up! Do you wanna be late to CatCo.?"

The reporter cursed inwardly, how had she forgotten about letting Alex stay over? Her sister had asked if it was okay to stay at Kara's loft for a week or two as her home was under renovation.

Kara sighed. She knew that Alex was only staying with her to get her mind of her ex-girlfriend, Maggie Sawyers. Kara and Alex had _both_ lost people they cared about. She knew that secretly, Alex wished to see Maggie again, but yet she didn't.

Kara leapt out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, "Gotta get outta my PJs!" She called out cheekily, which made her sister chuckle. Seconds later, Kara was in her usual work attire, and her hair up in a bun. She started out the door, but was stopped, "Wait Kara, you forgot something."

Kara turned around, pretending to groan like she did when she was younger, "What is it Alex?"

Alex laughed, picking up an object beside her, "Are you not blind without these?"

Kara smiled goofily, "Thanks, sis, wait a minute, where _are_ you?" Alex handed Kara her lead-lined glasses, "Right here, _sis_."

After five minutes of goofing around, Kara took to the skies. She could hear people yelling, "Hey, look! It's Supergirl!"

She smiled proudly as she aimed for a bush and dropped into it. Running into the office, she saw James Olsen, or as her cousin calls him, Jimmy, talking and laughing with her best friend, Lena Luthor.

Aware that Lena had no idea she was Supergirl, someone who she had lost trust in, she looked up, "Hey, Lena! I thought you were staying at L-Corp today! What brings you here?"

Lena embraced Kara, "Hey, Kara. I wanted to see you, but Olsen said you were running a little late today. So I talked to him first."

Kara walked to the main office, where her boss, Catherine "Cat" Grant, used to work. Now, it was Lena's workspace when she visited. She sat on a sofa next to Lena, who looked at her, "Kara, I understand when you worked under Snapper Carr, you had many stories on Supergirl and the crimes she stopped."

"Yeeeah...?" Kara asked, unsure of where Lena was coming from. Was she gonna apologise? Wait, she was not Supergirl then, she was Kara.

"Weeell, Kara, I was hoping if you'd be able to ask Supergirl a few questions, seen by your connections with her too, and ask her to meet me. We need to talk," Lena cleared her throat. Kara frowned, but immediately agreed. Who knew Lena was so different? The way she acted towards Kara and the way she acted towards Supergirl was different. To Kara, Lena was warm and welcoming. However, to Supergirl, despite being friendly at first, Lena was now slightly hostile and unwilling.

Later that evening, Kara decided to go to L-Corp, and was immediately invited into Lena's office.

"Ma'am, Supergirl's here, do you want me to tell her to fly up here now?" Kara said in a joking voice.

"Why thank you, Kara, that would be much appreciated," Lena returned the joking sarcasm.

She left the room, quickly making a dash to the nearest bush, where she ripped her shirt, revealing her costume underneath. Floating up, she looked at Lena, and opened the door, "Miss Luthor, did you want me?"

"My, word _does_ travel fast, doesn't it?" Lena looked at Supergirl, "I believe we _need_ to talk."

Supergirl resisted the urge to smile at Lena, as she knew that Lena had Kryptonite and if she suspected anything, she was capable of using it.

"How's Sam?" Supergirl asked. Lena smirked, "Why do you care? You didn't approve of my methods," Lena shot back immediately. No matter how many times she had to alternate between Kara and Supergirl, it was very difficult to get used to Lena. Kara felt bad, Sam was also her best friend, but unlike Lena, she wanted to use a better method, one that does not involve the use of Kryptonite that Lena herself created.

"Well, I just wanted to update you. Sam is fine, but she has been going on and off. Reign is still trying to gain full control of her body. And one other thing, we caught Purity and turned her back into Julia, like we did with Sam," Lena informed her.

Supergirl opened her mouth to speak, and Lena snapped, "Don't you say anything about my methods."

Supergirl stood her ground, "No way, Lena, I'm not stopping you now. Just because we need to find the final Worldkiller, Pestilence. Apparently if we don't stop her, 12,000 years from now, she evolves into the Blight, something that kills everything in its path. We have found traces of Pestilence after her revival, but we haven't seen her yet."

"Truce?" Supergirl stuck her hand out.

Lena nodded, shaking the alien's hand, "Truce."

That night, Kara tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep. Alex was fast asleep, even snoring slightly. The Kryptonian walked to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down, before snuggling back into bed with her sister.

 **"Kara, why didn't you tell me you were Supergirl?" Lena asked, disappointment evident in her voice. Sam walked up to her, "Kara! My best friend is the superhero of National City!"**

 **Then, Alex looked at her, "Hey, Kara! Look who it is, it's Maggie! We're back together!" Ruby, Sam's daughter, smiled at her, "Cool! Mum's best friend is Supergirl! I can work with that!"**

 **Finally, she was pulled into a hug, "My sweet Kryptonian super, there is a way for us to communicate. You just have to find the disturbance, and place your Kryptonian Cache Crystals there. It should allow us to communicate, despite being thousands of years apart."**

 **She relaxed in Mon-El's arms. He pulled her into a kiss, saying, "Be careful not to go too close. Also, make sure you find it. It is difficult to see."**

Kara woke up with a start. Checking the alarm clock, she realised it was currently 1 a.m. in the morning.

Leaving a note for Alex saying that she had to fly somewhere and to inform the J'onn at the D.E.O., her cousin, Lena, the president and James, saying that she would be back by daylight. She grabbed some Cache Crystals from her bedside table (that she got from her pod) and soared high above National City.

Little did she know what she was in for…


	2. The Disruption

Kara flew above the night sky. Was it true? Could she really communicate with Mon-El?

Kara soared high into space, where she felt that something was wrong. Despite being an alien and being able to breathe in space, she sensed something wrong. Flying past asteroids and planets, Kara soon felt tired and she quickly regretted not taking a ship or her pod with her.

Suddenly, her ears were filled with a whirring noise. Was that it? The grip around her Cache Crystals tightened as she flew towards the direction of the sound.

She stopped abruptly, what did Mon-El tell her in her dream? Right, that it was difficult to see. Kara, sure that she had reached where the disruption was, reached out her Cache Crystals and released it. Nothing. It just hovered there, just as Kara opened her palm to retrieve them, she was hit. A pain shot from the back of her head and a blinding white light...

-31st Century-

Mon-El had just saved more people from Blight's clutches, when he received a radio from Winn, "Hey Mon-El, don't know if you need to know this, but, uhhhm..."

"What is it, Winn?" Mon-El asked.

"Weeell, there is something approaching Earth. Like, like an asteroid or something," Winn answered.

"I'm on it," Mon-El took off, his mind seemingly wandered off. Kara, he thought, I miss you.

He saw something entering the atmosphere. It wasn't an asteroid, he realised, it looks like a person!

Immediately, he flew over, catching the figure in his arms. Her skin was freezing against his and he felt something familiar. It was her hair, no, her face. He was taken aback by the beautiful girl in his arms, Kara Danvers, or Supergirl.

He went with his first instinct - to bring Kara back to the Legion Base.

As soon as Mon-El walked in, Mon-El ran up to him, trying to embrace him, "Mon-El! My man! Did you stop the asteroid thing?"

"Actually, Winn, it wasn't an asteroid," Mon-El said, laying Kara down on a table, "It was Supergirl."

Winn stared at her body in shock. She looked exactly the same as when he left the 21st century to join the Legion.

"But... how...?" Winn started. Mon-El shrugged, "Don't know. She fell out of the sky, as if she was hit. She's unconscious."

Hours later, Kara's eyes opened, scanning her unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up and steadied herself, mumbling, "Where am I? What is this place?"

Just then, Winn walked into the room. "Winn?!" A familiar voice emanated from deeper within.

He walked in, thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him. When he glanced at the blond-haired girl sitting on his tabletop, he groaned, "I forgot."

Kara looked confused, "Where am I? I thought you had gone with Mon-El. This cannot be real. Wait, is it? I don't know this place. Wait a minute... is this the 31st century?!"

Winn put a hand on Kara's shoulder, "Calm down, Kara, take deep breaths."

Then, Mon-El walked into the room, and Kara looked at him, "Mon-El? Okay, this is definitely the 31st century."

Kara looked around, taking in her surroundings. It was sparkly clean, with white walls, the opposite of the D.E.O.'s base.

"This place just looks like the cruiser. Can I see what National City looks like now?" Kara sounded excited.

"I… don't… think-" Winn started, but Kara had already flown out. Staring at the state of her city, she wrinkled her nose. "I thought we defeated Reign, Pestilence and Purity," Winn asked.

"We did, but somehow or other, she came back from the dead," Kara explained.

"Ahem," Mon-El cleared his throat, "Kara, your cousin's here."

Whipping around, Kara saw her cousin, Kal-El, Clark Kent, or as he is better known as, Superman, flying into the Legion headquarters, "Kara! You look… young."

She looked at her cousin, he had grown a small goatee, but his hair was still jet black. "It's been years, how are you still so young?" Superman asked, stroking her hair.

"How long has it been?" Kara looked at him. Superman sighed, "12,000 plus years since I last saw you in National City. Now you return, without warning?"

"Did Alex not tell you?" Kara's voice was filled with worry. Her cousin nodded, "She mentioned it."

Just then, a boy that looked like her cousin flew in, "Hey, bro, what's up!" Kara looked at him suspiciously, "Who's this, Kal?"

"This is Kon-El, otherwise known as Conner Kent, people address him as Superboy and he's… my clone," Superman mumbled that last part, forgetting who he was speaking to.

"Clone? Wait… why are you in National City? Shouldn't you be in Smallville or Metropolis or something?" Kara questioned.

"Smallville's gone, destroyed, Martha Kent and Eliza Danvers and…" Superman hesitated. "And what? What's wrong, Kal?" Kara pushed further.

"And… well… Alex, while waiting for you," Superman looked down, "She wanted me to tell you, in case I ever saw you again, that she got back together with a Maggie Sawyers."

Kara felt proud, her sister back with her girlfriend. Superman said, "Metropolis is gone too, taken by the Blight. I lost Lois there. Lucy died, too."

Kara sighed, "Well, now I guess it's my turn to tell you about my arrival."


	3. The Blight

Kara walked to the balcony. She stared at what her city, no, her planet had turned into. A desolate wasteland. A new Krypton.

This was like when she visited Argo City on Krypton with Mon-El in her time. Krypton. She felt pain in her heart as she remembered her mother, Alura Zor-El.

Alura, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex, Zor-El, even Cat Grant. She left them. Who knew what had happened to them? Kara felt guilty although she unintentionally got hit by the disruption. However, according to Mon-El, the disruption only opens every two years.

As she walked back in, she saw Mon-El standing at the head of the table. She was surprised by two of the figures at the table - J'onn J'onzz, no longer in Hank Henshaw's skin but in his own green Martian skin. Martian Manhunter. The other was a girl, she, too, was a Martian. It was the white Martian, M'gann M'orzz, in her green Martian skin. Miss Martian. As they heard her enter, they looked up. They seemed to sense her presence before she walked in.

Kara slowly edged towards Mon-El, who pecked her cheek before addressing the meeting, "Remember how I said I knew Supergirl before basing this team off of her? Well, she hit that disruption that sent me here, and now we have to help her."

"Supergirl, can we talk?" J'onn raised his hand. Supergirl nodded. "Sure J'onn." J'onn signalled to M'gann as they walked to another room, the rest of the members jealous and in awe.

"Supergirl, Agent Danvers showed me your note, but the 31st century? Actually, this place, the Legion Base, is one of the unused D.E.O. bases. Sadly, I have to admit to you, I have lost my father to the disease of the Blight. Pestilence's transformation was horrible, killing cities. I am aware that you'll have to stay for another two years before you can go back to your time" J'onn bowed his head.

Kara felt a wave of guilt rush into her again, as she comforted J'onn, "I'm sure My'rnn was strong till his last moment." J'onn looked up, tears flowing from her eyes, "Grace Parker, Pestilence, Blight, whatever you wanna call her, Alex was affected a week after she got back together with Maggie. After a while, they both..."

As J'onn trailed off, Kara realised what he meant. They had to defeat Pestilence as soon as possible and Kara hoped that she could gain information on the remaining Worldkiller before returning to the 21st century, helping the D.E.O. find her, capture her then neutralise her. How she resurrected was unknown, but with Reign and Purity out of the way, it might be easier to get to Pestilence, the final Worldkiller.

"Kara, you still have some Cache Crystals back in the 21st century, right?" Mon-El looked at Kara hopefully. Kara frowned, "No, I grabbed the last few from my bedside." Mon-El looked disappointed, but Kara then said, "... but there may be some left in my pod at the D.E.O.." Relief spread throughout Mon-El as he held Kara's hand and brought her to a room.

"This room is built for communication. To any part of the galaxy, at any time period," Mon-El explained, but just then, the door opened and someone they haven't seen for some time walked in.

"Mon-El, I need to do some adjustments to the room if you wanna use it," a familiar voice emanated from behind them. Kara and Mon-El both turned around. Saturn Girl. Mon-El embraced his ex-wife, Imra Ardeen in a hug as Kara was suddenly green with envy. As Imra turned to Kara, they both looked surprised but also pulled into a hug in the end.

"Sure, do whatever you needa do," Mon-El told Imra. As she bent over to do the work she came in to do, she couldn't help but have a sidelong glance at the Kryptonian and the Daxamite. How she wished she had such a relationship! The last time she felt something like this was when she saw Supergirl and Alex Danvers. At that time, her sister had died by the hands of the Blight, and Alex was suffering the same illness exhibited by Pestilence. She felt something that she only felt one other time in her life - jealousy.

Mon-El brought Kara to a room that looked like their training room at the D.E.O., as Kara gave him an incredulous look, "Why is she here? I thought she left after her sister revived." Mon-El smirked at Kara, "Is my Kryptonian princess jealous of Saturn Girl? Actually, she never left. She just didn't come for a while and told you that she was quitting the Legion as she knew you still liked me. Today was the first day she came back since the Blight resurfaced. Could be just to protect her sister from befalling the same fate."

Mon-El looked at Kara, "Here, I wanna give you something." He pulled a shiny golden ring with some silver tinges out of his pocket. "What is that?" Kara asked. "It's the Legion ring," Mon-El said. Kara pouted cheekily, "I thought you were gonna propose to me." Mon-El laughed, "I would've, but I don't have that sort of ring on me now."

Kara laughed too, telling Mon-El, "Hey, I've finally mastered the cape tricks you taught me. Took a lotta practice." Mon-El folded his arms, "Really? Let's see it!" Kara played with her cape for a while, "At least it doesn't get in the way anymore." She and Mon-El both laughed. Mon-El agreed, "You're gonna need it to take down the Blight, uh, Pestilence."

"Indeed, the student does become the teacher," Kara teased, "To think you wanted to make love with Eve in a closet in CatCo., or asking me what a strip club was." Mon-El blushed, "You didn't have to bring that up." Kara punched his shoulder lightly, "Yes, I did." The duo proceeded to spar. Timing it, Kara flung her cape, Kryptonian Smart Cloth, at Mon-El's arm, wrapping it around successfully. She laughed as she tugged at it and he fell over. "You got me, Kara. Well done!"

Then, Imra walked in, "Mon-El, the Com-room is done. You can use it now." As she saw Kara and Mon-El laughing and chatting away, she wished that Mon-El had never met Kara and stayed with her, although she understood she was his first and only true love.


	4. The 31st Century

Kara placed the Cache Crystals on the panel, but unexpectedly, it connected to its "counterparts" in the 21st century. She looked at the Daxamite, who also seemed baffled as to why it wasn't communicating to the right time period. He rushed to the keyboard, where he tried deactivating the machine. Just then, Kara grabbed his arm. Due to her strong grip, Mon-El struggled to free himself as Kara explained, "Wait! Wouldn't it be easier if we reached the time before I left? It would make it easier to catch Pestilence."

Mon-El looked at her, "Okay... and what? You'll talk to yourself?" Kara frowned, and said, "You can talk to me, my Daxamite prince."

Mon-El laughed, not sure how to react. The disruption had just disappeared, and it would be difficult to communicate with the 21st century. Mon-El restarted the machine, but there was a sudden loss of connection, leaving them with no way to communicate back to the 21st century. Mon-El was upset, and threw the Cache Crystals on the ground. Kara picked them up, frowning at Mon-El. He looked at her with frustration in his eyes.

"Be careful with my Crystals! They're breakable!" Kara yelled at him, keeping her the Crystals. Mon-El looked at her, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? But the connection was broken and now we have lost all contact!" She frowned again, raising her voice, "I know you're frustrated, I am too! I'm stuck in a time where I have no idea about what is happening and how to live! Maybe I should just leave..."

Mon-El felt guilty, and he looked away from Kara. She looked away, tears in her eyes. She missed him when he left. Now, she missed Alex, Eliza, Lena, Sam, everyone. She had left other people she cared about in National City in the 21st century to talk to the one person she could not get over, but is now stuck for two years in the future. She was unaware of what to do.

Just then, an alarm rang. Kara looked up, and wiped her tears. She looked at Mon-El, who had gone to get into his suit. She missed the times where they fought crime together. It was her chance again. She walked out and bumped into Imra on her way. Imra looked at Kara, and smiled, "Nice to see you again, Supergirl. Hope we can work better here then in the past." Kara smiled back, though the smile wasn't genuine. As she made her way towards J'onn, she thought, "Was that sarcasm, envy or jealousy? No one has ever been that nice to me before. Especially not her, Imra Ardeen.

As she looked at J'onn, he shook his head, signalling a 'no' to Supergirl. Kara remained adamant, saying, "Earth hasn't had a Supergirl in ages, literally. I need to get back out there to help them!" Mon-El appeared beside her, "No, you're not going anywhere. You are staying here. Understand, Kara?"

"But -" Kara started, but was cut off by Mon-El, "No buts. You are still weak from coming through the disruption. You need rest. J'onn, please watch her." J'onn nodded, "Will do." Kara frowned, glaring at J'onn. He shrugged, "I'm no longer the leader, Mon-El is. We listen to him now. Plus, he's right! You are still weak. How are you gonna handle this? Now, there is also Kryptonite that both Lena and Lex have created, Lena obviously with her statement on using it for good, but Lex for destroying Superman." At the mention of her cousin, Kara turned her head towards him, "I'm gonna talk to Kal."

As she walked over to her cousin, he turned around, cape flinging into her face, knocking her over. He laughed, helping her up. Kara took his hand, and as she got up, Kal said, "I know what you're thinking. You wanna help us fight!" She laughed awkwardly, before admitting, "Yeah. I just, you know..." Kal looked at her, "Of course I know why. You don't have to justify it. We are the same!" She hugged him, before Kal said, "Kara? I gotta go..." She let go of him reluctantly, as she watched him take off. She looked at him, hoping that she could go out to help them.

Suddenly, the communication to the Legion was cut off. The ship had hit something. Hard. Kara felt guilt wash over her as she ran towards the balcony. Despite warnings from J'onn, she propelled herself over the edge and flew towards the ship. As she flew nearer, she felt something was off. Something she couldn't fathom.

Finally, the ship came into view. A gleaming white machine that was crashing down towards the earth. Instantly, Supergirl flew towards it and grabbed the front, pushing it upwards so that it may glide to safety. She screamed, her arms had never taken a weight like this. Finally, a body of water came into view, and Supergirl's grip on the ship loosened, as she fell headfirst into the water.

Mon-El had just left the ship, concerned about what just happened. He wasn't used to being saved anymore, he was the one doing all the saving. He saw a body in a familiar blue costume with red skirt and cape, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to the surface. Luckily, her heart was still beating.

She was brought back to the Region base where she was resuscitated, and although Mon-El was mad at her, he couldn't resist pulling in the blond alien for a hug, relieved that she was still alive. After they broke apart, Mon-El looked at Kara with stern eyes, "I told you specifically not to set foot outside the base! You have no idea of what this time is like!"

He then turned to J'onn, chiding, "I told you to watch her! Why was she outside?" Kara looked frustrated, "Excuse me, Mon-El of Daxam? I just saved the lives of many! Yourself included!"

Mon-El glared at her, "We would have done it a lot faster if it weren't for you interfering!"

Kara got off the table, "Well, you and many others could have died if I hadn't! You know what, you're right! I don't know the dangers of the 31st century, just like you when you first came to Earth!"

With that, Kara stormed off. Imra stared after her in the background. She wished that she could argue like that with Mon-El again, like a real couple, but she secretly felt happy that they were arguing.


	5. Two Traitors

Kara felt guilty for yelling at Mon-El. After all, they had just reunited. Plus, she could see a concealed glint of jealousy in Imra's eyes. She couldn't let her have Mon-El. Imra had seen the love between her and Mon-El and that's why she broke up with Mon-El, to let him be happy, even if she wasn't.

She walked over to Mon-El, praying that he would forgive her. Mon-El stared at her as she walked over, turning away from her as Kara embraced him from behind, whispering into his ear, "I'm sorry…"

Mon-El turned around, and Kara instantly felt like she should have just stayed at her end of the room. He pulled her into a kiss, a passionate one she missed. At that moment, Kara knew she had been forgiven. They were meant to be, they couldn't stay mad at each other for long.

He looked at the Kryptonian, "How 'bout I bring you for a fly?" Kara smiled, "I'd love that." As two figures of a Kryptonian girl and a Daxamite boy rose from the balcony, Imra glanced sadly from the back, she still loved Mon-El, but she felt bad for it.

J'onn spoke to her telepathically, "Maybe you should tell him your feelings." However, Imra shook her head, replying, "Nope, I don't want to ruin their relationship." J'onn sighed, "Just some advice before it's too late."

Meanwhile, Kara and Mon-El were soaring above the clouds, and Kara felt like old times. When she was hanging out with him, just chatting about life…

Just then, she was pushed out of the sky. Mon-El lunged towards her as she steadied herself. Then, she felt weak. She found herself unable to fly anymore as she plummeted to the rooftop of the still-standing but very broken CatCo. Worldwide Limited building, crashing down into the concrete. The floor gave way as she forced herself to stand. Mon-El launched himself at her, holding a Kryptonite spear, and she skillfully but weakly dodged his hand, barely escaping the blade as it plunged into the surface of the building.

Mon-El cackled, but in a deep and gruff voice, "Oh, Supergirl, Supergirl, aren't you naive?" Kara had a gut feeling it could be her imagination, or some other shapeshifting alien like the Martians. Mon-El would never do that to her. As Mon-El drew near, Supergirl tried to dodge, but the Kryptonite gave her a splitting headache, and her vision blurred. She could not feel her feet any longer and even standing was tedious. She felt as if her chest was being squeezed and struggled to take a breath. Just like every other encounter with Kryptonite, she felt vulnerable, like a human.

She got to her feet and stumbled, aiming for Mon-El's head but failing to strike as he blocked her attack with ease. In her heart, she knew it was Mon-El, however, her mind refused to believe that he was attacking her, and if it was sparring practice, using Kryptonite was too far.

As her vision blurred, she saw a figure fly towards her and knock Mon-El off the building. Regaining his balance, he ignored him and aimed for Supergirl. After several punches to her face, she was out cold.

As J'onn carried Supergirl back to the Legion base, he thought about who it was who could be attacking Kara. There was a strange psychic interference that he had never felt before and knew he and the other psychics had to dig into this. After all, there wasn't a person on Earth, alien or human, that had never heard of Supergirl.

A legend from over ten thousand years ago had just appeared in the 31st century, there were many targets now behind her back, and because they wanted to be the new legend, by beating the one and only Supergirl. Mon-El would never do this, he loved Kara too much.

Kara was set down gently on a table. She was still unconscious. She tossed and turned, things breaking under the immense strength if her arm.

Kara twisted and turned as she stared at the figure that towered over her. She looked deep into his eyes, the eyes that once had love. Now, all she could see was hate, disgust, anger… she couldn't see the Mon-El that she fell in love with anywhere. It was gone. He was gone.

Just then, Imra walked towards Mon-El, smiling, "How was your day, babe?" Mon-El looked at her with the glint of love that was once Kara's, and now Imra had it to herself. Kara gasped, did he fake her love for her upon their reunion?

Mon-El delivered a kiss to Imra's lips. Kara felt herself seething with anger, as she muttered under her breath, "Oh, Imra, you're so dead." He looked lovingly at Imra, "Oh, it was fine, but then ruined because of this mistake that I made. Good thing I broke up with her. But you made my day from your arrival."

Kara couldn't believe her ears as she started to sob. She hated hearing Mon-El talking about her like that. In a moment of my haste, she stalked up to him and pulled him towards her. Locking lips with him, she was extremely upset to find his lips stiff.

She suddenly felt herself pushed backwards, landing hard on the ground with a thud. Mon-El was once again kissing Imra, and Kara, infuriated, gave her a knuckle sandwich that sent her reeling.

Mon-El ran for Imra, helping her to her feet. He then glared at Kara, and raced toward her, and slapped her in the face.

Meanwhile…

Mon-El soared up into the clouds with Supergirl. He had missed this, just a casual talk with his favourite Kryptonian. As they were flying, Mon-El feeling the cool rush of wind along his cheeks he leaned in for a hug and…

Wham! Kara landed a punch on his chest, as he went spiralling backwards. Mon-El looked up, dazed from the forceful hit. He looked at Kara, whose face was full of hatred and anger, "I hate you!" When he heard that, it was like a knife was plunged into his heart. He retaliated, and Kara grabbed his shoulders and head-butted him. In return, he kicked her off, and she glared at him.

Suddenly, she picked up some lead, laughing, "I may not be able to use my X-ray vision on it, but you're completely weak towards it!" With that, she rammed the lead into his shoulder, and Mon-El let out a scream of pain. He pushed Kara away, pulling the lead out of his shoulder. He started to cough as the lead started to kick in. Kara punched his cheek, and he tumbled to the ground. He stumbled and got to his feet, but was stopped by an uppercut. Trying to restrain Kara, he stood up and limped toward her, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and Kara hit his chest, near the heart. Mon-El hurriedly flew away, towards the Legion base.

Upon reaching, he was greeted by M'gann, worriedly placing a hand on his back. "Supergirl… evil…" he muttered, and M'gann had a look of confusion all over her face, "What do you mean? She's right there." Mon-El looked at the direction she pointed, and saw Kara lying on the sun room, where they had moved her to.

Then, his vision blurred as he collapsed.

Two hours later, Mon-El awoke and so did Kara. As Kara walked over, clutching her aching head, while Mon-El groaned in pain. His shoulder had been stitched up using a lead needle, that was now removed. Kara walked towards J'onn, who seemed concerned, "Mon-El's there, why don't you talk to him?"

As Kara looked up, she realised that Mon-El did the same, and instantly both glared at each other, disappointment and anger in their eyes. Mon-El walked towards her, as Kara backed off slightly, "Mon-El, why did you attack me?" Mon-El looked confused, "What are you talking about, you attacked me!"

Now everyone was drawn to the heated argument between the aliens, and it quickly turned into a full fledged battle. Kara punched Mon-El as he used his cape to defend himself.

"STOP!" J'onn bellowed as the two aliens turned to him. He looked at both of them in the eye before both turned to storm off in different directions. J'onn sighed, he and the other psychics had to figure out who this new, yet familiar, psychic wave belonged to, so powerful as to be able to break the Legion ring barrier.

Meanwhile…

A feminine figure stalked into a dark room **(Similar to that of Non and Indigo's in Season 1 for Myriad)** , and she asked, "Did it work?"

"Yes, boss… it did… they're now divided…" another female voice emanated.

Blight smirked evilly, "Then we start the plan…"


	6. Alex

Back in the 21st century, things were running slow in the D.E.O. and J'onn **(He exists in both time periods, he's a Martian! In the 31st century, he's in his Green Martian skin, but in the 21st century, he's in his Hank Henshaw skin.)** walked to Alex, "Any news on Supergirl?"

Alex shook her head. She hadn't seen Kara in days, much less heard from her. She was worried that her sister had left National City. J'onn patted her shoulder, "Supergirl is strong, there's no need to worry."

Alex forced herself to smile as she knew very well that she wouldn't stop worrying about her missing sister. She missed Kara and hoped that she would return soon. In her hand, she held a crushed piece of paper, the note that Kara left.

Just then, her phone buzzed, maybe it was Kara! She hurriedly picked it up, fumbling as the phone nearly fell out of her grip. As the phone cane to life, she was disappointed as she read the message:

 **Hey, Danvers.**

 **Heard Kara's gone missing. I'm sorry.**

 **Anyway, you've just been promoted to being the Director of the D.E.O., right? Call me. We need to talk about things.**

 **~L**

It was definitely not Kara. It couldn't be James as he knew that she had been promoted and he was out as Guardian now, filling in for Supergirl. However, it had to be either her or Kara's friends. Eliza (mum) had been told about it by a proud Alex. The first person that came into her mind was Lena, leader of L-Corp and Kara's best friend. She was also there only one in Kara's life that had not been told about her identity as Supergirl. With both Kara and Supergirl missing from National City, had she figured it out? Alex respected Kara's decision to hide her identity from Lena.

Her phone buzzed again:

 **Meet me at Kara's loft. That's where you're staying right now, right? Actually, call me first to arrange a time.**

 **~L**

Alex walked over to J'onn and told him that she needed to make a call. He nodded and told her that he would keep things in check for the next few minutes that she was gone.

As soon as she stepped out, she punched in the mysterious number and it rang without stopping for a while, until someone picked up the other end of the line.

"Hello, Director Danvers," she heard. She knew exactly who was.

"Director Lane," she addressed as she knew that Lucy Lane, unlike her sister Lois, was following in her father's footsteps and became an officer, before J'onn passed one of the D.E.O.'s branches to her.

"When are you free? My schedule is open for tonight, around 8.30 p.m. tonight," Lucy said over the line.

Alex looked at her calendar, "Sure, tonight I'm free. Kara's loft?"

"Kara's loft," Lucy confirmed.

Alex heaved a sigh of relief. Her work was the only thing that could take her mind off of Maggie.

She walked back into the D.E.O., wishing that everything could go back to normal. She missed her happiness, she missed Maggie, most of all, she missed her sister. Kara was the reason she started her job at the D.E.O., the one she enjoyed. Kara was one of the most accepting towards her being lesbian. She loved her sister and wondered where she had disappeared to. She hadn't shown up at the loft, CatCo., or even the D.E.O. in a week, and Alex was starting to worry.

Strangely, Brainy ran out of the hologram room, yelling, "Director Danvers! You need to come now."

As Alex went into the room, she saw something, no someone. Kara was standing there. Supergirl was standing there. She rushed forward, wanting to hit her sister on the shoulder when she fell. "Director Danvers? She is a hologram. I don't understand how…"

"Alex? It's me, Kara! I'm in the 31st century with Winn and Mon-El!"

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Kara had managed to access the communication room in the Legion base, and had gotten through to Alex. Excitedly, Kara exclaimed, "Alex? It's me, Kara! I'm in the 31st century with Winn and Mon-El!"

 ** _Back to Alex…_**

Alex stared at the hologram, baffled, "Kara? How-"

"I don't know! I was out for a fly early one morning and got hit -"

Suddenly, the hologram buzzed and vanished. Alex took a deep breath, "Kara? Kara!" Kara's hologram was no longer there. What happened? She knew that she was wide awake, but pinched herself to be sure. Kara, in the 31st century? That has to be a joke.

Alex breathed. She missed her alien sister dearly. A tear rolled off her cheek and she instantly wiped it away, trying to convince herself that she had imagined Kara being there, like she dreamed that Maggie was with her last time. She had to be strong. For herself. For Maggie. For Kara.

 ** _Later that night…_**

Alex was in Kara's loft, munching on some chocolates. She had never felt more alone in her life. Everything seemed to be going wrong for her, as if the universe hated her. The fact that the chocolates were in mini hearts were not helping either. And if it were true, Kara was spending time with Mon-El.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Alex glanced at the clock. It was only 8.00. Was Lucy already here? She closed the box of chocolates, placing it back into the refrigerator, before she took a few steps towards the door, pulling it open.

"Hey Danvers…"

Alex's face dropped.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Kara was frustrated. She did not know how to use the functions and buttons in the communication room. It was all Greek to her.

"Trying something without approval?"

Kara turned. Of course, her attacker was standing there. She looked at him incredulously, "No, I was trying to use this 'thing' to connect to Alex telepathically."

"I turned it off," Mon-El told her, "You may end up breaking something."

"Breaking something?"

"Yes! You have super-strength! 'Supergirl'!"

"Ugh! What do you want? First you attack me then mock me? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Mon-El! Leader of the Legionnaires and you have to listen to me!"

"Looks like some things never change with the almighty 'Prince of Daxam'…"

 ** _Alex…_**

Why was she being so friendly? Why did she have to be so cute and badass?

The person standing in front of Alex had surprised, well, more of shocked, Alex. She had cleaned up pretty well and didn't she say she moved on?

No, it wasn't Lucy Lane. It was Maggie Sawyer. Her ex-girlfriend. Alex frowned, "Can I help you?"

"May I come in?" Maggie asked, a weak smile visible on her face. The door was open a little wider and she quickly stepped in as she knew that Alex had a limit when she was angry.

"You're still cute when you're mad, you know?" Maggie teased, but Alex kept her face straight, "Why did you come? I only have half an hour, so make it quick."

"How's… the D.E.O.? Everything smooth?"

Alex nodded.

"Kara?"

"Disappeared."

"Anything new?"

"I'm Director Danvers at the D.E.O. now."

"That's great to hear!"

"Last question: Do you… umm… have a new girlfriend yet? I don't."

Alex's frown dropped, replacing it with a sad one.

"Nope."

"Would you ever… take me back?"

"That was the last question and you said so! I'm not going to answer."

Just then, a firm rap on the wooden door was heard.

"You have to go. Thanks for stopping by, I guess," Alex got to her feet.

"Okay," Maggie did the same, "but call or text, cool Danvers?"

"I guess," Alex replied, knowing full well she wouldn't.

She pulled the door open, and as Maggie walked out, head hung in a dejected manner, she bumped into someone. Looking up, Maggie stared into Lucy Lane's eyes, before her head dropped and she hurried off again.

"Director Lane, please come in."

 ** _The next day…_**

Alex was pretty glad about the fruitful conversation she had with Lucy the previous night. Lucy was extremely understanding towards Alex regarding Kara's disappearance and the revelation of the "strange girl", as Lucy put it, being Alex's ex. She had said, "If you need to take a rest day, I'll be there to help."

As she walked into the D.E.O., J'onn clapped her shoulder, as he said, "There is a breach in the Central of the city. You sure you're up for it? I can lead a strike team if you're -"

"No, J'onn. I'm fine," Alex interrupted, not allowing J'onn to speak another word. Why did he say that?

As Alex and J'onn assembled a strike team, Alex had her right hand gripped tightly on her gun at her side. The one thing she would love forever.

Upon arriving at the scene, she jumped out of the van, pulling her gun out, locking on the target. She fired a few shots, before the alien fell to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Where's Supergirl when you need her?" She heard people shouting.

Then the F.B.I. pulled up, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and arresting the two teenage delinquents.

"Danvers? Did you fire at an innocent alien?" She heard a voice.

"Sorry, Officer, but that alien was attacking these people, you're the ones who -" Alex stated bluntly, signalling to the teenagers.

"Nope, we checked the CCTV footage. The one who was throwing punches were these children," the police officer stated.

Alex turned to ask for proof, but stopped short when she saw who she was speaking to. The reason why J'onn, the psychic, was going to ask her to stay behind.

Maggie.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Mon-El took Kara for a "walk" around the Legion base. They stepped into a room, where the contrast to the rest of the base was obvious. The walls of the room were grey, with no windows or doors leading to the outside. As they walked further in, Kara knew what it was.

The glass doors. The cells. This was the D.E.O.'s 'prison'. The numerous Containment Units told her so. Mon-El walked up to one, keying in the code. The creature inside tied a knot in Kara's stomach. It was from Krypton, a Kryptonian being.

Kara grabbed Mon-El's arm, trying to pull him away from the door, "Mon-El, stop!"

Too late. The door opened and the alien inside pounced on him. Kara panicked, kicking Mon-El's unconscious body into the cell, closing it before it tried to escape. Kara took a deep breath.

"Mon-El..." Kara panted.


	7. For The Couple Who Has Everything

Kara was panicking and could not figure out what to do with Mon-El. He lay in the cell, unconscious, other creatures that were similar to what had attacked Mon-El were around him. Kara was scared. Her last encounter with a Black Mercy was not a pleasant one and should her sister have not been there, it would have ended badly.

 ** _-Meanwhile-_**

Mon-El woke up in a room, red light shining through a window. He had never seen the area before, but knew that the décor were not just of Daxam, but Krypton and even Earth as well. He slowly climbed out of the bed and looked around him.

"How did you enjoy your sleep, Prince Mon-El?"

 ** _-Back to the 21st century-_**

Kara stared at Mon-El's body as it lay on the floor, and felt that she should move his body over to another cell. That would be the best option. Especially since her super-hearing detected footsteps moving down hallways leading to the area.

She moved her fingers swiftly across the keypad as she tried certain combinations. Her head turning every while to check the door if it was opening. Finally, she took a deep breath before slowly remembering the passcode:

5-3-0-1-8

As she keyed it in, she heard a beep. They had reached the area. Kara hurriedly reached in, careful to allow herself not to be touched by the Black Mercies that surrounded him.

Click. The door opened and Imra strode in. She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed that Supergirl was holding something between her arms.

As she stalked closer, she realised that Supergirl was holding an unconscious Mon-El, but what was on him shocked her.

"Did you... lock Mon-El inside the cell? With the Black Mercies?" Imra looked scared, "Why? Because you both had a fight? You wanted him to die? He loved you so much, Kara."

Kara dropped the Daxamite's body, "Imra, it's not what you -"

"Guards!" Imra yelled.

 ** _-With Mon-El (Black Mercy World)-_**

The Beautiful Kryptonian woman moved up to Mon-El gracefully, as Mon-El noticed that she was wearing a thin white nightdress, as she sidled up to him.

Him being confused was an understatement. He felt a mixture of emotions; shocked, slightly scared, and even in awe.

"Where are we?" Mon-El asked, walking to what he assumed was a wardrobe and pulled the doors open. Pulling out a shirt, he draped it over his shoulders and smiled at how snug it was.

"Kara" smiled at him, "Don't worry, you're safe here. You are on the Bridge between Krypton and Daxam, and our home for the past eight years."

"Eight years?" Mon-El wondered aloud as she nodded, Mon-El suddenly feeling more at ease. The "memory" returning to him.

"Oh yeah! We're married!" Mon-El's sudden "realisation" made "Kara" worry, "You okay, dear? You seem strange this morning."

"I'm fine!" Mon-El said, his expression changing from confused to happy and confident, "I just thought we were on... on... Earth!"

He struggled for the word as "Kara" suddenly changed her expression, "Earth? We grew up on Krypton and Daxam, respectively."

"No, we were fighting the... Worldkiller! B... Bl... Blight!" Mon-El stuttered, holding his head as it started to thump.

"Blight? We got rid of the three Worldkillers already! You know, Reign, Purity and Pestilence," "Kara" clarified.

"Oh... yeah..." Mon-El looked confused.

"Anyway," Mon-El turned, "Let's go for breakfast!"

"Kara" blinked, "O...kay?"

 ** _-Back with Kara-_**

Imra had signalled for the guards as Kara held up her arms. When armed people ran in, they looked at Supergirl and then at the creatures escaping before fleeing from the prison.

"Imra, please -" Kara was cut off.

"Enough with your -"

"AAAH!" A shriek emanated throughout the room, bouncing off the walls, causing Imra to clutch her ears shut.

When she opened her eyes and released her ears, Imra gasped as she saw a Black Mercy, attached to Supergirl's chest, covering the huge 'S' symbol.

 ** _-Black Mercy World-_**

Kara awoke with a start as she saw an unfamiliar room, a familiar figure standing in front of her. She squinted against the light, his smell wafting into her nose as she breathed it in.

"Anyway," Mon-El seemed to turn, "Let's go for breakfast!"

Kara was baffled, unsure of what to make of this strange but oddly familiar situation. She was sure that she had eaten her breakfast and that it was near lunchtime. Confused, she blinked, "O...kay?"

She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. As Mon-El walked, she followed suit. He did not make any sense. Kara also realised something. A red sun hung in the sky! She was on Krypton... or Daxam. Mon-El walked around the huge castle-mansion, where he entered what looked to be a kitchen, which looked familiar.

They sat down as Mon-El asked the House of El's Kryptonian robot, Kelex to serve some food that she could not seem to make out. She decided that it was not Kryptonian, but a Daxamite dish. Mon-El turned towards her, smiling.

"Are you okay, Kara?" Mon-El questioned. Suddenly, there seemed to be a flash of white light as she saw flashes of a room - some Black Mercies and an unconscious Mon-El - that she was standing in. A brunette held a gun facing her (A/N: She did, but I just didn't write it in), at the same time, she was yelling for guards.

Kara looked up, squinting at the red light again. Her eyes were not used to it anymore. Her head ached as she felt Mon-El's hand slide onto hers. She pulled it away, using her hand to grab her throbbing head. Mon-El looked concerned. Kara felt a knot tie in her stomach. Something was strange.

Her head began to swim as "memories" filled her head. Unsure of what the flash of light was, Kara simply stated, "I'm fine, I just... feel that something is off."

"Didn't you just convince me that everything was fine?" Mon-El questioned, as Kelex arrived with the food, placing the platters on the table in front of them.

Kara rubbed her head, "Yeah, I guess I did."

She dug into the meal, and her suspicions of it being a Daxamite dish was confirmed, she had never eaten a dish like this on Krypton before. She took a deep breath, her tense body relaxing. She suddenly had a calmer state of mind, as she focused on the exquisite taste of the meal. The Daxamite angel in front of her smiled as she decided it would be best to just enjoy this perfect life that she had.

Just then, a few figures walked in, "Mind if we join in the feast?"

Kara's eyes began to tear up, although she was unsure of why. Her Earth family, consisting of Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex and even Maggie, both women linking hands with a young boy, entered. Next, Alura In-Ze, Zor-El, Astra, Non, Jor-El,Lara Lor-Van and a young boy, Kal-El walked in. They were followed by Mon-El's family, who finally entered, Queen Rhea and King Lar Gand. They moved to take their seats, as if they were already familiar with the place. "Alex" sat opposite Kara, and slid her hand over her sister's, "We adopted this young boy and came through the portal to meet you."

Kara smiled, "remembering" Alex's adoption. They all dug into the meal, enjoying the peaceful, perfect moment that was now. Kara savoured the food, enjoying every sip and every bite.

When they were finished, Kara smiled as Mon-El asked for the dishes to be cleared. Everyone was in a state of calmness. No peril happening anywhere. Alex went into Kara's room to hang out with her sister, and Kara obliged. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, after all(A/N: In the Black Mercy reality as well.).

Kara spent some time "reminiscing" about the past with "Alex", as they laughed and smiled. Then, her Earthen family had to return to their planet, and so they parted ways. The leaders of Krypton and rulers of Daxam, on the other hand, stayed aboard the "Bridge" between the two worlds, as Kara started to wonder when the two rival planets had made up. She was unsure of what was real and not real anymore as she immersed herself in this perfect world, her wondrous surroundings, taking in everything; the sights, the sounds, the tastes, the feels and the smells. Every inch of her body felt great.

Mon-El loved the experience here on the Bridge. Everything was perfect, even Kara. They were extremely happy and Mon-El was glad to have the girl he loved in his arms. Kara was his one true love, and the two planets, Krypton and Daxam making up was his dream come true. It was great, too good to be true. But if it were a dream, he wouldn't be able to think up such a perfect world, would he? He pinched himself and confirmed that he could feel the pain, as well as the fact that he was wide awake.

Kara had found Mon-El, relaxing in his room, reading a book. He squinted, as if he did not understand what it said. Kara moved slowly up to him, sliding her arms onto his shoulders. He arched his head back and grinned at her, as Kara realised what Mon-El was reading was a Kryptonese book, with some random writing in black at the side, some Kryptonese, some Daxamese (A/N: The same language but different dialect).

Kara started, "Thou shall not awaken..."

"...in the hands of the nightmarish dream," Mon-El finished, reading the Daxamese text.

"What does that mean?" Mon-El wondered aloud, throwing a sidelong glance at Kara. She shrugged, before bending over, holding her head in pain.

Kara groaned in pain, the blinding white light seemed to flash in front of her again. This time, she saw herself on the planet Krypton, a woman, Alex, claiming to be her sister. Alura sentenced her to banishment. Banishment to the Phantom Zone. Alex was frightened and sad, tears flowing down her eyes as Kara denied her knowledge of Alex. Guards had grabbed Alex, who was fighting to get closer to her sister. She was sobbing. The word 'Supergirl' snapped her out of her state of mind, as she hugged her parents, who did not allow her to leave. Kara then fought back, reaching for Alex's hand...

A flash of white light again. Something was truly amiss. Otherwise, she wouldn't have strange visions like this. Another blinding light, this time, Kara was on Earth, her loft, when she heard a sound at the balcony. She walked towards it, opening it. Then, something seemed to attack her.

Mon-El had placed a hand on the groaning Kara's shoulders. He looked genuinely concerned, as Kara took a deep breath. Those are not real, she told herself, only this is. She lifted her head, smiling at Mon-El, which led him to heave a sigh of relief. His Kryptonian princess was fine. Kara still felt a knot in her stomach, a gut feeling that something was wrong. Then it struck her.

A Black Mercy.

The Kryptonian creature that made you dream up a perfect world, but in the process crush your chest, until you had died. The creature she had feared for a long time. She had to warn Mon-El.

He had turned to walk out, but had stopped short upon hearing Kara's ragged breathing, immediately rushing over, resting her head on his shoulder. Kara gasped, "Mon-El, wake up."

He did not understand, immediately asking, "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

"Mon-El... Black Mercy... not real... wake up..." Kara stammered, as Mon-El looked at her.

Kara was panting, beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. She was scared. Traumatised. She didn't dare look at him while she said those words, for fear that he might lash out at her.

He frowned, "Guards!"

Three soldiers ran into the room, as Mon-El commanded, "Take her to the rulers. She's an impostor!"

Kara cried out in fear, as she felt herself being towed away into the hallways. She yelled, screaming about the Black Mercy influence.

As she was brought before the council consisting of her mother, father, Rhea and Lar Gand, she sobbed. At one corner, Mon-El gripped Kal's hand tightly. Slowly, her real memories flowed in like a river. She knew that she was not in the real world, but a made-up one.

"You are guilty of being either an impostor of Kara Zor-El, or you, Kara Zor-El, are a traitor to Krypton and Daxam. Lying about a Black Mercy is not tolerated here," Alura recited off a card.

"Have you anything to say?"

Kara thought, _I have to help Mon-El_ , as _Alex helped me the first time_.

She turned towards Mon-El, whispering, "Wake up."

"You aren't real. None of this but Mon-El and I are. We are under a Black Mercy's influence. I am the current, only known survivor of one."

"No one survives a Black Mercy, you're lying."

"i was born on Krypton and sent to Earth at the age of 13. I was adopted by a family, the Danvers. Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman, is my cousin. He is the hero of Metropolis on Earth, and was sent there as a baby. He was adopted into a family, the Kents. I have a sister, Alex, she cares for me, more than anything. I am Supergirl, hero of National City, planet Earth. I help my sister at the Department of Extranormal Operations, the D.E.O., and you're the leader of the Legion."

"Legion?" Mon-El questioned, a look of curiosity and knowledge in his face. He just needed a push.

"I am Kara Zor-El of Krypton, Kara Danvers of planet Earth, and Supergirl of planet Earth. You are Prince Mon-El of Daxam, Mike Matthews of planet Earth, head of the Legionnaires."

Mon-El blinked, it worked! He ran towards her, wanting to embrace her, but someone pushed him back. Kara screamed, using her laser vision, pushing the guard off of Mon-El. They ran towards each other, a brilliant flash of light...

Mon-El jerked awake with a start. He looked around, and caught sight of Kara's unconscious body in another cell, surrounded by Legion guards. He observed for a while, and Kara awoke as well, looking around in surprise. Mon-El listened, "Kara Zor-El, you are under arrest for kidnapping Mon-El."

Mon-El hit the glass of the cell, causing Imra to turn around, smiling at him. Mon-El frowned, "Kara saved me from the Black Mercy. She herself was affected."

Knowing that it was no use arguing with Mon-El, they backed off, Imra bowing her head apologetically, letting them both out of their cells.

They embraced each other, tears forming in Kara's eyes. Then, Mon-El pulled Kara in for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate as they enjoyed it, savouring every moment. They never wished to part from each other as their lips were pressed against each other.


	8. UPDATE

This same update is going onto both my current stories. It has been almost 2 years since I started writing "Our Future" and "Childhood Pals", and I am considering discontinuing it. I am more active on Wattpad than here, and I sincerely apologise to anyone who was really enjoying these stories. I was just "going with the flow" as I wrote these stories, and now, I Not only have writer's block, but I completely have no more motivation to continue

Don't worry! I am working on a post-Crisis Arrowverse story which will include Stargirl when it comes out! No worries, I won't forget Oliver. Arrow will also somehow make its way into the story.

I am working on an original story, which would be available on my second Wattpad account, more info when you visit my Wattpad page!

Once again, I am truly sorry for ending this story so abruptly without finishing it. I know quite a number of you followed me because of it and I appreciate that you enjoy my work! ** _(Now I feel bad…)_**

(For people who like the LAIKA universe, there will be a major FanFiction crossover between all 5 films!)


End file.
